The Letter
by Stormwalker628
Summary: On the eve of the battle of Solomon, Bright Noah writes a letter that he hopes no one will ever read.


The Letter  
  
Mobil Suit Gundam created by Yosoyuki Tomino  
  
Bright Noah, captain of the White Base, looked at the reports on his desk and sighed. Joining Commandant Joaquin's Third fleet had given them a reprieve from Char Anzable's constant attacks and the downtime was perfect for catching up on the administrative matters of running a starship. Due to the almost constant conflict Bright had been letting a lot of the paperwork slide. Now he was faced with an ever growing mountain of reports and requests for his signature.  
  
He picked up a notepad and looked over an inventory of parts received from the supply ships, but couldn't keep his mind on the work. His thoughts kept returning to the asteroid called Solomon. Commandant Joaquin had spelled out White Base's role in the upcoming assault on Solomon. Finally fed up with the paperwork Bright brushed all of the reports and clipboards off of his desk. He opened a drawer, pulled out a pen, an envelope and a loose sheet of paper. He sat and thought for a while, then started to write.  
  
**********  
Dear Mother and Father,  
I'm sorry that I haven't been writing, but I've been very busy since becoming Captain of the White Base. I don't really have that much time now but I just feel the need to write to you.  
White Base is on the Vanguard for a major operation now. If you get this you will probably already know about the assault on Solomon. Knowing I'm going into battle has me thinking more and more about why I'm here.  
Mother, you've asked in your letters why I keep fighting. I did join the Federation Navy before the war started. I felt that it was a way to do something for the world. Then Zeon dropped a colony on Australia and everything changed. A lot of us felt we saw true evil on that day, dropping a massive colony, an entire world to some people, on the heads of millions of unsuspecting people. There was no warning, no declaration. One minute they were going about their lives, and the next they were gone. That gave a lot of us something to fight against. Not against the people of Zeon but against the government. I feel that by fighting we can prevent another atrocity. One that may be dropped on you next time.  
Even having a cause like that, it doesn't become any easier looking battle in the face. I've always known that my life is on the line here. This ship isn't filled with regular military, but with a bunch of people that were handy. We've formed into a good unit and I'm proud of them all, but it means that I really can't show any fear of hesitation. I have to maintain the strong front for their sakes. But I do go into every battle, especially one like this, knowing that it can be the last thing I ever do. No one wants to think about death too closely, but it's worse to leave things unsaid.  
I'm hoping you understand why I am out here and why I put my life on the line. I love you both and hope you are proud of what I do.  
Your son,  
Bright Noah  
  
**********  
  
Bright looked over his letter again, then folded it and put it into the envelops. He pressed down on the flap to seal the envelope and wrote his parents names on the front of the envelope. He closed his eyes and paused in thought, then he added one more line to the front of the envelope. As he was finishing writing the buzzer on his door sounded. He stood up, still holding the envelope and said, "Come in."  
  
Mirai entered and said, "Commandant Joaquin is putting us in final battle formation. You're needed on the bridge." She looked at the pile of reports on the floor and the letter in his hand and said, "Are you all right?"  
  
Bright smiled slightly and said, "I'm fine, I'll be on the bridge in a moment. Make sure everyone is in their normal suit when I get there."  
  
Mirai nodded and left. Bright tossed the envelope on his rack and grabbed his normal suit before heading to the bridge. The envelope landed face up and on the front it said: 'To Patricia and Daniel Noah. To be opened in the event of my death.'  
  
End.  
  
Author's notes: This was written while onboard USS Duluth (LPD-6) approximately 24 hours before the first shots of Operation Iraqi Freedom were fired. I was serving as Electronic Warfare Officer and came across a young sailor writing a similar letter to his parents. He was the inspiration for this story. 


End file.
